1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method performed by the information processing apparatus, and recording medium storing a control program for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
As demand for more energy-efficient devices continues to climb, it is critical that information processing apparatuses having one or more Central Processing Units (CPUs) have the ability to save energy by stopping power to individual units in the information processing apparatus in response to the operating state of the apparatus.
A Suspend To RAM (STR) mode that stops supplying power other than to a Random Access Memory (RAM) as a main storage device is an example of the energy-saving control described above.